


竹琴车①――竹园小苑

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 旧车新发，改了几个错字。by  2018/5/27





	竹琴车①――竹园小苑

一

妖琴师想起了那个夜晚。  
那个让他痛苦，又夹杂着愉悦的夜晚。

那是一个风雨交加的夜晚。  
妖琴师对着门外庭院里的雨弹琴，敞开的拉门里突然出现一个身影。

按理说，寮里式神都要自己的房间，而因为他喜静，所以分到了这稍微僻静的竹园小苑。但是这个小苑还住着另一个喜静之人。

竹园小苑其实不小，起码两人住在这里那么久，也没碰上过面。

身影摇摇晃晃地走近。

妖琴师先是看到一身绿衣，然后看到湿润的衣服上，那张英俊的脸。

是他！

身影走到檐下，突然倒在地上。  
吓得妖琴师急忙将琴搁在案上就过去查看。

将他拖进来，把他湿润的衣服褪去，给他盖了层薄被。妖琴师给他擦了擦脸。

看着万年竹那张英俊得令人心动不已的脸，妖琴师心跳加快，没忍住伸出手抚摸他皱着的眉头，想要将他展平。

万年竹两颊微红，不知是不是因着那雨还是因为别的。妖琴师胡乱地想着。

等到发现自己靠得太近，近到只有一个手指头距离的时候，妖琴师猛地起身。

由于侧坐的姿势并不很舒服，这一猛地起身，整个人反而失了衡地倒了下去，摔进了万年竹怀里。

万年竹迷迷糊糊地感觉胸口被撞了一下，睁开朦胧的双眼，就看到那个美人正红着脸惊慌地自他怀里爬起。

这种感觉，太不真实了，犹如梦中，平时不敢做的事，梦里也许……

万年竹手一伸，将他揽入怀中，紧接着翻身欺压而上。

妖琴师被这一揽一翻搞得愣了神，直到自己的双唇被堵住……对方的舌头大肆进犯的时候才想起来反抗。

但是对方无论体格、力气，都比他要强，他根本无法撼动身上的人半分。

在万年竹看来，身下的人抗拒的手在他胸前胡乱地“摸来摸去”，简直是在引诱他。

身上的薄被掉落，露出强健的躯体。

放开那已经被他吻的发肿的唇，他将身下人的衣服尽数褪下，连同那张遮羞的被子一起扔在一旁。

胸前的红豆惹人怜爱。

妖琴师被万年竹挑逗的浑身发烫，他本来是个清心寡欲的人，性冷淡，如今被他这样一撩拨，整个人反而敏感至极。

因着胸前的嫣红被舔舐，自己的下身竟然也有了反应……他觉得很羞耻，拼命想要合拢双腿。

万年竹眼里，眼前的人儿，羞红着一张脸，甚至于身体也微微泛着粉红，让人小腹一阵火热。然后那人竟然在他面前合拢双腿，简直是在诱惑他啊……  
看着那双腿之间，微微挺立的小可爱，却又羞的半软。万年竹笑了笑，低下头，含住了那娇小玲珑的小物。

妖琴师大惊失色，直想后退，但又被扣住腰间难以移动。  
万年竹舔了舔嘴里的半软，如愿地听到身下人的呻吟……

“嗯啊~~”妖琴师从没有被这样服务过，一时间不知道该怎么办，捂住嘴想要止住那令人羞耻的声音。

感受到嘴里的小物硬了起来，万年竹开始上下吞吐，让妖琴师愉快起来。  
妖琴师嗯嗯啊啊的捂着嘴，鼻间气息越发粗重，喉间也抵不住地发出呻吟。

第一次尝试这样的情事，妖琴师不一会就泄了出来。  
他很抱歉地看着万年竹，却看到万年竹笑着将手指伸进嘴里，沾了一手的浊液，然后咽了下去。

妖琴师看着他将自己的双腿分开架到肩上，手指毫不留情地插进自己的后穴。

一时间，被疼痛席卷，妖琴师痛呼出声：“啊！好痛，呜……不要，好痛啊！”  
“不要抵抗我，顺着我的节奏，放松，会好一些。”

妖琴师闻言，含着泪看着他温柔的脸，明明刚才毫不犹豫的就插了进去，真是过分。

万年竹有些急切地进进出出，妖琴师捂着嘴嗯嗯啊啊的接受。

感受到那里没那么紧致后，万年竹挺起身子，扶着自己的硬物，对着那微润的穴口，挺身而入。

“唔啊！好痛！不要这样……好痛……呜呜呜……”妖琴师感受着股间撕裂的疼痛，泪眼婆娑地看着万年竹。

万年竹被这泪眼看得心疼，低头吻了吻他的眼睛，手在他胸前腰间不停地抚摸安慰，“好好的感受我，适应我，乖，适应我的尺寸。”

妖琴师努力放松自己的后穴，几次之后，感觉没那么疼了，才回了万年竹一个：“嗯……”

“忍忍，刚开始会有点疼。”万年竹觉得自己再也忍不住了，开始他还慢慢地抽插，后来就快速冲刺了。

万年竹疯狂地进攻让妖琴师疼痛难忍，失声叫了出来：“嗯啊！唔、疼、嗯！啊……不要、不要……”  
“不要抗拒，乖、抗拒会让你更疼的。”万年竹粗重的呼吸打在妖琴师胸前，让他体会到，万年竹现在很难受，很难受很难受。

妖琴师试着让自己不那么在意后穴的事情，却还是被那疼痛刺激的忍不住喊疼。

万年竹满脑子都是：想要他，想要他，想要他，想要他……想要……想要他成为自己的人。

看着他含泪哭喊着不要，万年竹也心疼但是这种欲望，太过强烈。

“乖，这次过后，就会舒服些的，不要哭好不好？”万年竹将妖琴师脸上的泪抹掉，低头吻了吻他的唇。

“嗯、啊、哈啊、唔~真的吗？”哭腔带着几丝委屈，让万年竹想用力将他贯穿。他也确实这样做了，换来了妖琴师的痛苦呻吟……

因为紧致的后穴实在让万年竹愉悦不已，他努力地坚持了一会儿，终于忍不住射了出来。

妖琴师喘着放松，想着终于结束了的时候，万年竹却性致勃勃地就着自己的精液又挤了进去……  
他根本没软！？妖琴师觉得震惊。

但是这次好像不太一样，除了穴口被刚开始粗暴的动作撕裂弄得有点疼之外，好像并没有那么难受了。  
特别是，当他……顶在那个地方的时候，妖琴师觉得自己整个人都处于一种愉悦的巅峰，每一下都让他忍不住发出愉悦的叫声……

万年竹听到他如此婉转的叫声，于是一直朝那个地方进攻，加速进攻。  
妖琴师一直处于愉悦的巅峰中，泄了一次又一次……  
眼神迷离，娇喘连连的妖琴师……让万年竹忍不住一次又一次……

夜还很长……

――――――  
万年竹醒来的时候，看着陌生的房间，捂着欲裂的头，想着昨晚的事。  
他记得自己和夜叉一起喝酒，然后有点醉了，就打算回房休息……但是这里明显不是自己的房间。也就是说，这里是那个人的房间！  
那个人平日里也不怎么说话，偶尔会在寮里的樱花树下弹琴。好几次想靠近，却又舍不得打断他。现在想来，在那些观察里，他早已在自己心底里扎根了。  
所以昨晚的，到底是春梦一场……还是……  
万年竹头都要炸了。  
万一真的做了，以后见面怎么办？虽说他们平日不怎么见面，但是寮里聚会或者有活动的时候，总是能看见的。  
这……就很尴尬了……昨晚自己……是不是太过分了点？  
……


End file.
